


Reciprocation

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Reciprocation  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** They each have what the other needs.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

The impala’s tires squealed as Dean slid into the parking spot and shut off the engine. He leaned over the seat and grabbed the cooler from the back. 

After he locked the impala doors he hurried towards the tiny cabin. “Benny?” Dean called as he opened the door.

“In here, Dean.” 

Dean sat the cooler on the counter. “There should be enough blood in there to last you for a while.”

“And there should be enough pie there to last...” Benny let his sentence trail off at the hungry look on Dean’s face. “Never mind. I can make another one.”


End file.
